


Forever Is A Long Time

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Cats, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I'm trying to make their first time practical, Kei does not do mornings, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Serenade Your Lover, Teasing, Underage tag 'cause Tsukki is still in High School, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took Kei’s hands, prying them from his hair and pressed a kiss to each pad of each finger. Those golden yellow eyes glimmering. “Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side,” the lyrics of the song playing rolled off the man’s tongue. It ignited a fire within Kei; in his gut, in his heart. His body felt like it was burning. </p><p>Kei twisted his wrists, slapping his palms against Tetsurou’s cheeks and pulled him back in for another kiss. Anything to keep him from singing to him—his heart couldn’t take it. Tetsurou’s hands roamed, sliding and gliding over his pale flesh. Those nimble fingers pressing and caressing over his ribs, down his sides. He pressed their groins together, slipping his tongue into Kei’s mouth when the blond’s lips parted in a moan. </p><p>Grinding their pelvises together, rocking his hips. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me anymore,” Tetsurou whispered, chasing a dripple of drool that slipped from the corner of Kei’s mouth. With every kiss, with every touch Tetsurou’s blood pounded. It raced, it heated within his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write them having a really steamy first time and then I laughed and went "fuck that!" So I'm sorry but you get them being cheesy and awkward. But the steamy stuff will appear later. This has some fluff. Why do I want to write fluff while writing smut but I want to write smut when I'm writing fluff? 
> 
> Honestly I need to make up my mind.

He walks with a purpose, head held high as he begins to pull the groceries from the brown paper bags and putting them away without a word. The music playing loudly in his ears, pounding through his headphones. His lips moved, whispering along with the English that Tetsurou couldn’t catch. He had arrived early Thursday, a three day holiday had been called for the students when the gas leaked in their school forcing them to evacuate—Kei claimed that had only been the first of many problems and thus the blond took that moment to use his _once a month you can see Kuroo_ card.

The blond had called while Tetsurou was still in class; Kei had already let himself in with the key that he had been given. Tetsurou hadn’t even _known_ he’d be here until the two hours he had between classes to pull out his phone and check his voice mail. By that time Kei was already on the train.

The blond had let himself in, he had assumed by the fact that his bag was in Tetsurou’s room and the kittens played with, their toys thrown all about the living room. He had inquired about groceries, that sweetheart, and here he was putting away fresh produce and bread while Tetsurou watched from the kitchen table like a lovestruck creep.

Kei turned with a carton of milk in his hand, rich brown eyes falling upon Tetsurou’s form lounging in the kitchen chair with Nox cuddled into the crook of his arm. The blond jolted, the carton of milk flung out of his grasp and on to the small kitchen table where (lucky him) it didn’t burst open as he clutched at his shirt covering his chest.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tetsurou tilted his head, looking completely opposite to apologetic. His grin soft, eyes twinkling with mirth as the kitten in his arms stirred.

He wasn’t supposed to be back home for another hour.

Kei had planned to take a shower during that time, cleaning every inch of himself before he’ll lead Tetsurou to bed where they’d have sex—full on penetrative sex—for the first time. He pushed his headphones down around his neck, cheeks puffed out in aggregation. “You’re supposed to be at school still,” he scolded, taking the carton of milk from the table and crossing the distance to deposit it in its rightful place in the fridge.

Tetsurou shrugged, “I left an hour early. He was talking about shit that I already knew and I was restless. The girl sitting next to me was getting all snarly.” He batted his eyes up at Kei, “you just work me up, darling. I’m just excited to have you home and in my arms again.” He flexed his fingers, setting his palm on the table before him to tap the tips again.

Kei huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m taking a shower—no you can’t join me,” he needed to clean. He needed to make sure every inch of him was clean, was ready for the next part. He turned, grabbing hold of the lettuce and celery and adding that to the fridge before folding up the paper bag, adding it to the recycling.

Nox yowled loudly, his human setting him on the floor so he could gather Kei in his arms. Nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, “won’t you need some help washing your back?”

“No.”

\--

His teeth dug into his bottom lip, working that damn second finger in within himself as the shower continued to beat down upon him. Kei had already washed himself, scrubbing his skin to the point of reddening. From the top of his head to the soles of his feet, Kei cleaned every single inch. His neck, chest and most private regions taking the blunt force of his scrubbing. Lathering his hair with shampoo _twice_ , long pale fingers had dug into his scalp and he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up digging some hair out of his head. His body already washed with _just_ soap once, then _soap and cloth_ for the second time before he felt the urge to prepare himself.

Fingers digging in as deep as possible, parting and prodding in an effort to stretch more and more. Kei hissed, eyelashes gathering water from the shower. The water, the steam—all that scrubbing and scent-y hair and body wash—drowned out his scent and his inaudible, uncomfortable grunts as he worked himself open. He kept himself from arousal (not that that was a difficult feat to begin with); there was nothing personal about this moment right now.

He didn’t want to wait when it was just he and Tetsurou alone in bed, their clothes forgotten as they lost themselves to one another. He didn’t want to stop in that moment, didn’t want to hesitate. He eased his fingers out of himself with a frown— _maybe I should leave some prep_. His forehead _thunked_ against the tiles; the spray starting to cool against his skin, cascading down his skin in rivets.

Tetsurou liked fingering him, right? He never seemed to dislike it—often even _asking_ to do _that_ rather than whatever else it was that they were occupying their time with. “Fuck,” the blond hissed, grabbing the soap for the third time to wash himself over one more time.

Once more; just in case.

\--

He had been laying there, scratching his stomach with a yawn pulling his mouth comedic-ly wide, when Kei walked in. Stomach aflutter with a bad case of nerves; the butterflies deciding that _now_ was the perfect time to strike and remind him that he and Tetsurou would be having sex for the first time. He had sat up, curling his forefinger and beckoning the blond towards him.

Tetsurou smirked up at him, long tanned fingers tapping against Kei’s legs. Water dripped, rolling down his skin as he stood between Tetsurou’s legs clad in only the towel wrapped around his waist. The man waggled his perfectly groomed eyebrows at him, the smug expression never once slipping from that face.

“Are you going to smirk at me, or are you going to _do something_?” Kei’s eyes narrowed, urging the man to _move_. To decide what it was that he’d do.

He wanted his touch, wanted his lips pressed to his skin and his words whispered into his ear. He wanted to hear those promises that he’d be constantly swearing, wanted that semblance of _forever_. But above all else—above all the sappiness, the longing, the _need_ —he just wanted to wipe that damn grin from Tetsurou’s lips.

Tetsurou’s fingers crept up his legs, over the towel and deftly untangling the knot. “But you’re gorgeous. How can I possibly take my eyes off you?” The towel fell to the floor with a wet, heavy sound. “You’re stunning,” he smiled, calloused fingers roaming over Kei’s hips, over his stomach and around to his back. Guiding the blond into his lap and quickly buried his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. “So beautiful.”

Kei flustered, tangling his fingers in Tetsurou’s hair, combing the strands along the base of his skull. “You’re so cheesy,” the blond huffed in an effort to cover the tingles spreading within his chest. How was he not used to this by now? How could he be so affected by the mush that poured from the man’s mouth?

Tetsurou snickered hands roaming over his back, squeezing at just the right moments to send shivers down Kei’s spine. To curl his toes. To get his hair standing on end. “Don’t you like cheese though? I know I saw you eating a whole personal cheese cake by yourself last week,” he teased, flopping back against the sheets. Golden yellow eyes roaming over the figure seating in his lap all lovely and bare.

He smacked his chest, rolling off his lap and crawling under the blankets. Tucking himself in with a sharp, “I change my mind. I’m not having sex with you today.” Tetsurou snapped back up with a wail, flailing and scrabbling to pry the covers from Kei’s head. Loud, whiny cries piercing the air as the Alpha begged and pleaded with his lover.

“Baby! Baby no~ Love, I’m just teasing~ Sweetheart! You know I love you.” His long fingers tugged, jerking at the blankets with all his strength. “Tsukki!!” His cry strained as he pulled, giving it his all. Beneath his safety cocoon, Kei slowly released the sheets, snickering when the man when went tumbling ass over teakettle. His snicker grew; chest heaving as his chuckles grew to hysterics, to tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“You—you look so stupid!” Kei wheezed, breath _wooshing_ out of him just as quickly as he sucked it in with another round of laughter quaking his body. His own arm smacking against his forehead as he went to cover himself, hiding away from any judgement (though he’d most likely be faced with awe instead) as he slowly descended into madness.

The man huffed, blowing his hair out of his eyes without an ounce of heat behind the action. Climbing over the blankets and flopping beside Kei on the bed. “Well I’m stupidly in love with you, Kei. It was only a matter of time before my love for you got in the way of me maintaining my _cool guy_ appearance.” His grin lazy as he stretches out alongside him, momentarily forgetting (or purposely ignoring) the topic of sex in favour of returning to that typical playful atmosphere they were both used to.

Kei sighed, pulled the blankets back over them. Covering his nudity from the cool bedroom air—if they weren’t about to do anything, there wasn’t a point in being so exposed. The man threw an arm over him, fingers toying with his fluffy blond hair along his temple. Fingering the soft curls with a fond smile.

“Y’know,” Kei’s eyes slid open, “I’ve never had sex either.” Tetsurou’s smile wavered, a hue of pink dusting his high cheek bones. _Surprising_ ; Kei’s eyes widen at that. He had seemed so _sure_ of himself up until now. Their society (such a loose term) still leaning towards the archaic in their mentality of _Omegas should be pure_ and insisting that Alphas should ‘sow their oats’ before settling down. Tetsurou’s gaze dropped to Kei’s lips, “I told you how I had seen a few people before you—Betas and an Alpha. But I never wanted to really _do_ anything with them; only really going through the motions thinking that ‘when I find that right guy I want to make sure to make him feel good’. It’s so _lame_.”

He cups the older boy’s cheek. “You _are_ lame,” Kei smirks, pinching the boy’s cheek up unto a painful looking smirk.

“Oi! That’s _harsh_ , Moonshine! And here I am trying to be all _sweet~_ and romantic~!!” The boneless roll of his body, how he grabbed Kei’s hand and used that as an anchor to get him to spoon him—all of it so familiar.

Why was he nervous? What had he been worrying about in the first place? Nothing would change. Tetsurou wouldn’t change—too stubborn. And Kei wouldn’t change either for the very same reason. They were used to this stupid, dorky routine of fluff filled romantic actions that it’ll take the apocalypse plus some more life changing events for anything with the two of them to change.

“I call it as it is, Tetsu.”

Silence reins over them as they curl against one another. Chests rising and falling in sync, a calm hanging overhead. Tetsurou’s messing black hair tickles Kei’s nose when he goes and buries it against his neck, inhaling a lungful of his scent. Tetsurou jerks suddenly, flopping and turning in one exaggerated movement so he faced his younger lover.

“I’m getting naked.” He states, grinning cheeky. Pecking the blond’s stunned lips, sitting up to pull his clothes from his person. When he gets like this—like a hyped up kitten full of beans—Kei could easily see how Bokuto and he became so close. They both had those sparks of over abundant energies that would make them jerk and twitch when still for too long.

Tetsurou shimmied off both pants and boxers, the articles of clothing appearing in his hands from beneath the covers before flopping to the floor. Next was his shirt, pulling it off from the back over his head and messing up that already horrible bedhead. The man collapsed back to the mattress, gathering the younger male into his arms with a happy sigh. Their bodies pressed, naked skin sliding together as Tetsurou shifted into their typical cuddle position. The length of their bodies pressed flat against the other, Tetsurou’s leg slipped between his. His cool toes pressed against the back of Kei’s calf.

Their noses bumped against one another, Tetsurou’s dark eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. His skin glowed pink, the pounding of his heart pumping against Kei’s own chest. Tanned fingers tracing the blond’s jaw, down his neck to lay his palm flat against his skin. Kei relaxed, wrapping his arm snuggly around his lover and pressed a quick peck to his lips.

“I can serenade you, if you want.” The dark haired male’s eyebrows waggled, that crooked grin spreading along his lips. It called to be removed—to be kissed off that smug face. Kei hated that smug grin, the eyebrows that would waggle along with it when he thought he was being cute. He wasn’t cute, he was a _tease_. A tease and a very enthusiastic singer who would often forget to keep tune in favour of reaching his favourite parts of the song. Now, Kei did enjoy his singing. Tetsurou had a talent for it when he actually _tried_. But the problem was that he didn’t; only in the shower or when he whisper-sung to himself would he not… well, _suck_.

“Please don’t.”

The man pouted, sticking his tongue out childishly. “So _mean_ Tsukki~” he continued, the amused glint in his eyes betraying the faux-betrayal look he had attempted to illustrate. That same very tongue pressed to Kei’s nose, licking a large wet strip up the length to between his brows. “There. Pay back!” He grinned cheekily. Kei scowled, at both the man and at the heat radiating from his cheeks, wiping away the saliva without a word—what do you say to that when you know that he’d just do it again?

They fell into a comfortable silence, their breathing in sync. “I should put something on,” the older of the pair smiled, pushing and shifting them so he could reach over to the nightstand and grab both his phone and the remote for his small radio. He turned on the device first, finagling around until the Bluetooth was activated before pulling out his phone and turning on one of the many playlists that he had for their cuddling.

[ **Boyfriend playlist #1**](http://8tracks.com/shadowsheyla/boyfriend-playlist-1); Kei rolled his eyes when the familiar English lyrics seeped out of his speakers. He caught the quick description of said playlist before the man turned his phone off: _For those days where you don't really want to do much of anything other than laze around with your beloved._ What a sap.

For the entirety of the first song they settled in bed, naked bodies pressed together. Fingers twitching against each other’s skin, softly caressing over muscles and bones. Over faint dusting of hair, soft yet firm skin and muscles. It was when the second song started that those fingers pressed just a hair firmer. Tetsurou’s index finger caressing each bump and groove of Kei’s spine while the blond traced his jaw, his neck and collar.

He pressed his lips to Tetsurou’s lingering, waiting for the man to kiss him back—he did. He did so with earnest; cupping entirety of the right side of the blond’s face, Tetsurou deepened it. Lips parting, ever so slowly easing open so they could press, slide, and explore the familiar mouth of their partner. “I love you,” Tetsurou whispered, parting to utter those three heart clenching-ly beautiful words before capturing Kei’s lips anew.

Kei’s hands roamed; caressing and gripping at everything he could. Pulling the man in closer by his shoulders, slipping a hand over his wide, strong shoulders to pull at the dark strands of hair fanned out from the base of his skull. Swallowing down the hiss, Kei arched pushing his chest up closer. He had no breast, he didn’t understand why his body urged him to press and flaunt things he did not own—was it just a base human urge to thrust your chest towards your partner? Did his body just want his heart closer? Was that the reason, or was Tetsurou’s hopeless romanticism seeping into his being?

He lifted his leg, sliding it up and up and _up_. Up to Tetsurou’s waist where his heel dug into the back of his knee, pulling him closer. Moaning into the kiss when his cock pressed to that delectable tanned hip. He wasn’t hard, not yet, but soon. So soon—he wanted him so fucking badly, he always wanted him.

Tetsurou hummed back in reply, rolling the pair over and kneeling between Kei’s spread thighs. “Want the blanket still on?” Kei nodded; he didn’t want to suddenly get self-conscious when he was so close to what he wanted. He didn’t need his insecurities winning—not this time.

He took Kei’s hands, prying them from his hair and pressed a kiss to each pad of each finger. Those golden yellow eyes glimmering. “ _Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side,_ ” the lyrics of the song playing rolled off the man’s tongue. It ignited a fire within Kei; in his gut, in his heart. His body felt like it was burning.

Kei twisted his wrists, slapping his palms against Tetsurou’s cheeks and pulled him back in for another kiss. Anything to keep him from singing to him—his heart couldn’t take it. Tetsurou’s hands roamed, sliding and gliding over his pale flesh. Those nimble fingers pressing and caressing over his ribs, down his sides. He pressed their groins together, slipping his tongue into Kei’s mouth when the blond’s lips parted in a moan.

Grinding their pelvises together, rocking his hips. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me anymore,” Tetsurou whispered, chasing a dripple of drool that slipped from the corner of Kei’s mouth. With every kiss, with every touch Tetsurou’s blood pounded. It raced, it heated within his veins.

The blond moaned, nails digging into Tetsurou’s shoulders before he _dragged_ them down his chest. Wracking an angry red welt upon his sun kissed skin. “I changed my mind,” Kei replied breathless. Tetsurou whimpered, cursing the high heavens as he pulled away to search for that tube of lube he had.

If they were going to do this— _if they were_ really _about to do this_ —he was going to insure that this would be the cutest, greatest first time in the history of first times. And sure, okay, he may be getting ahead of himself (he was a virgin himself when it came to anal and just… penetrative sex in general) but he had done his research and he had explored Kei’s body enough to know how he liked to be touched. How he liked to be kissed. How he liked to have Tetsurou’s fingers pushing past his—

Tetsurou’s lubed up fingers paused, circling around the blond’s entrance in confusion. “I prepped a bit in the shower,” his golden hues flicked up at that. Eyes widening at the flush that graced his beloved features. “Didn’t want it to be awkward,” Kei glanced away, knuckles pressing to his lips to hide his growing embarrassment.

 Tetsurou moaned, “Fuck I love you.” Urging his fingers to press in, continuing where he had left off. One finger sunk in without a hint of discomfort and Tetsurou slipping a second in shortly thereafter. Kei bit back his own moan, rich brown eyes fluttering closed as those digits massaged his anus. Pushing in, sliding out. Always so painfully slow—forming the perfect rhythm before scissoring. Stretching Kei more, filing him further. “You’re leaking,” his gravelly voice broke through his lust riddled thoughts, “let me help get you _soaking_.”

Kei kept his eyes clenched, mouth falling open when he felt his bond mate lower himself until he lay happily between Kei’s spread thighs. Feeling brave, Kei peeked down at him—their gaze met, brown and gold. Tetsurou grinned kissing the tip of Kei’s penis, down his shaft, he balls, lapping at the skin leading down to his leaking hole. “Fuck,” Kei hissed, clenching his eyes shut when the man plunged his tongue between his fingers. That seering heat spread throughout his body pulling moan upon moan out of him; Kei’s legs shook, his toes curling against the sheets. His heels pressed against Tetsurou’s arms. He couldn’t remember when Tetsurou pulled his legs over his shoulders, or when his hand fell from his lips.

He could remember when that third finger slid in, _slid home_ , stretching him further. The burn pulling him back from his lustful haze—just an inch, just a bit. Just enough for him to pick up on the lewd slurp, the constant growl from his lover. He could taste himself in the air, his scent pressing down heavily around them.

Kei’s head fell back against the pillow, “Tetsurou. Stop.” He dug his fingers into the man’s messy black, tugging his head back. “Stop—please.” The Alpha pulled back; snapping back on his knees like the spell of his arousal broke. His golden eyes, pupils blown wide, stared up him through ink black hair. His looked wrecked; his lower face covered in fluid the rest dusted with a saturated pink blush, was it saliva or Kei’s own self-made lubricant that dripped from his chin?

“I’m so—”

Even his voice was _gone_. How could he get any more attractive? How was it fair?! “I thought you wanted to be _in me_?” His hands shook, face blossoming back into that dark (impossibly dark) red blush. They blush. They stared. Another collection of _fluid_ (Kei didn’t know _what_ exactly was dripping but it was _hot_ ) fell from Tetsurou’s chin, landing on the sheets between Kei’s legs.

The Alpha’s nostrils flared, his throat bobbed as he swallowed—nodding once. The bubble of excitement swelled upon his reaction. Tetsurou couldn’t even form _works_ ; Kei did that to him. It was Kei that could steal the man’s words for him, turning him to a right mess of passion… lust. The man, in a moment of clarity (maybe Kei needed to ruin that brain of his further), left the comfort of Kei’s body. The bed.

“What are yo—?” Tetsurou grinned throwing open the drawer of the nightstand and grabbing a strand of condoms. Eight of them in a line in lovely rich blue packaging. Kei’s eyes widened as Tetsurou waggled his brows.

“Think we can go through all of them today?”

“No.” Kei’s eyes narrowed.

The Alpha huffed, “yeah. We’ll see. You’ll be all like _‘Oh Tetsu~ Make love to me again!’_ ” He teased, settling back onto the bed and tearing one _single_ condom package from the line. He pointedly stared at where he dropped it, glancing between the blue packages and Kei, “we’ll be using those soon.”

The blond remained silent, allowing him to remain delusional. They still had to eat after this, and deal with Tetsurou’s roommates coming home to the place reeking like pheromones and sex. What this apartment would really need would be a good airing out.

Tetsurou tore open the package, rolling the condom down his prick with care. Coating his cock with more lube, Tetsurou level a concerned stare towards his lover. “Ready?”

Kei nodded.

The man took hold of Kei’s legs, pulling them up higher along his body. The blond pressed his long limbs under Tetsurou’s arms, digging his knees against the warm muscles flesh. “Wait. On second thought, grab that pillow for me,” he nodded to one of the pillowed he’d burry his head in, smothering his breath and causing Kei to worry about lack of oxygen. So far the man hadn’t starved his brain too much of it, but maybe one day.

Kei tossed the pillow at his head, hitting it with a loud _whompth_. “Rude!” His face scrunched up much like how Kei had seen Nox do countless times when he tapped the kitten’s nose when he was misbehaving. Like father like cat-son.

Kei pushed himself up onto his elbows, limps still wrapped around Tetsurou, to leave a large enough gap for Tetsurou to stuff the pillow between the blond’s back and the bed. Of course Kei had read up on it. What did you take him for? Kei had prepped and studied for months for this very moment, had read far too many firsthand accounts of _“first time having anal with another man”_ or different variations of such. He’s read up about rimming (even more after Tetsurou ate him out that first time), blowjobs, knotting—he had never been a fan of watching porn but he found it educational (enough).

Tetsurou stared down at him, eyes creasing around the corners. His lips tugging upwards into a large breathtaking smile. “You’re beautiful,” he stated, returning to his earlier position between Kei’s thighs. His hard cock snuggly covered, Kei was properly stretched and prepared.

He could do this.

It was just like taking a dildo during his heats—nothing new. Kei _knew_ this dick. He was very familiar with the cock before him. “Just put it in before we die of old age,” Kei snapped out, his cheeks and chest a flamed with nerves. Tetsurou chuckled, leaning down to press a quick peck to the corner of his lips. “I’m serious Tetsu,” he spoke again.

“I know my love, I know.”

The man took hold of his cock, black brows drawn together in concentration as he slowly eased himself into Kei. The tip of his cock sliding in with ease; the heat was what pricked a sense of unfamiliarity within Kei. It didn’t matter how much he could attempt to warm his toys up, he’d never be able to reach the heat that was penetrating him now. The stretch wasn’t painful, it wasn’t awkward. Just different.

It was psychological. This was _Tetsurou_. This was _his Alpha_. The man who he called his bondmate, his boyfriend. His _partner_.

Kei’s eyes scrunched closed, exhaling heavily through his nostrils. The man’s cock thickened the further he pressed in, all the prep work held out. The only thing Kei could argue and say _‘stretched’_ was from the man not rotating his scissoring in a more… circular rotation. Though really, how awkward was that? _“Yeah, let me just twist my wrist.”_ He could just picture _that_ going sooooo well.

His hips twitched, slowly working a rhythm into it as he worked himself fully within. Kei licked his lips, sighing heavily out his nose at the slow rock of their bodies sliding together. Of _Tetsurou_ buried deep within him. His hips flush against him—his hands trailing up and down Kei’s leg in a gentle caress. “You can move more than that,” Kei huffed, rich brown eyes finally opening and glaring up at his lover.

Tetsurou chuckled, an action that seemed to be in _direct link with the dick that was buried in him!_ Kei whimpered, shuttering at the oddity that was that rumble. “Just… just _move_ ,” Kei hissed out between clenched teeth, his gaze blurring when his lover did exactly what he wanted (finally). His hips slowly rolling, his cock slowly sliding out before snapping back within with a snap of Tetsurou’s hips.

It wasn’t _suddenly mind-blowing_. There wasn’t an instant shock, a jolt of pleasure that shot out of nowhere. He didn’t really expect Tetsurou to easily hit his prostate in this position—maybe with some awkward maneuvering and Kei getting _really_ flexible. But he wasn’t exactly _prepared_ for that type of stretching. But to say it was unpleasant would be incorrect—it was still pleasurable, still highly stimulating.

He wasn’t drooling and mewling though, true, but it was the first time. It was awkward yet _familiar_ in a sense as well. It was a constant conflict of emotions—so new but… not. It had been like this at the beginning when Tetsurou’s (and even Kei’s own) fingers had pressed pass his anus and opened him up, fingering him to the point that he’d cum. It had been _exactly_ the same. The same slow build of pleasure before the tipping point.

Kei’s bit the corner of his own lip, a soft moan heard over the music playing in the background. He could feel every touch, his breath against his cheek. He could feel the sweat falling onto his body and his own wiping off on the sheets.

Tetsurou pressed a kiss to Kei’s cheek, twin groans building in a steady mounting pleasure. Kei’s hand sliding over Tetsurou’s shoulders, down his back and around to his chest before one dropped to his own cock and taking it in hand. “I love you,” the dark haired male panted trailing one kiss after the other closer and closer to Kei’s lips.

Kei’s mouth fell open; breath catching as he came, cum spurting onto his chest in opaque white fluid the smelt strongly of salt. _Why was cum salty?_ A fleeting thought shot through his mind, leaving it just as quickly as it appeared. Tetsurou’s body shivered, clenching and falling limp on top of him in all of thirteen seconds. He panted, mumbling praise and love in Kei’s ear. “Stop,” Kei groaned back, wrapping his arms around his partner while his legs continued to hold the man’s body tightly against him.

He hadn’t knotted him.

They had no _need_ to remain like this. There was no _need_ , but still Kei _wanted_ to. He wanted to feel their skin press together, their sweat mixing and making their bodies stick together in places and slide in others. He’d reek of Tetsurou and he like Kei—something about _that_ just made the awkwardness, the lackluster of a time that hadn’t ended with some euphoric conclusion all the worthwhile.

Who was to say that this would be their _only_ time? Who was to say that _this_ would be the only time _today_?

They still had hours. They still had days after that. Then months and years to figure out how sex with _them_ worked. What the other would like, what the other didn’t.

Kei combed his hands through the man’s ink black hair with a small itching of a smile building. Maybe he was being infected by Tetsurou, maybe it was just his own inner romantic, but something about the whole situation just made him _giddy_ to explore.


	2. Dirty Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with more sex and some domestic bliss.

He bit into the pillow that he clung to. Clutching it to himself like a lifeline; the bed squealing, rocking on its legs as Tetsurou’s teeth dug into his shoulder. Kei cried out, releasing the pillow to cry out into the room. The Alpha’s moan answering. “You feel so fucking _good_ ,” his tongue traced over the shell of his ear, hips pistoning behind them.

The slap of skin drowning out the new playlist Tetsurou had changed their tunes to. The music doing nothing to drown out the noises they were making. (The name for that mix just as idiotic as the one before.) “Just like that.”

Kei’s cries climbed to a new pitch, breaking out into a whine as the man ground against his prostate. It was easier to hit (more of an _assault_ if Tetsurou had it his way) with him on his elbows and knees. His ass high, hole stretched and dripping with his own fluids. “Tet _suu_!” Kei cried out, clenching down around his Alpha’s cock. “Again! Right there!”

All further high brain capacity halted, grinding to a stop upon that demand. Tetsurou’s body reacting on instincts; his nails digging into Kei’s pale hips, his teeth puncturing the junction between the Omega’s neck and shoulder, his cries urging him on. Balls slapping, primal grunting sounding—Tetsurou’s knot swelled, locking him balls deep within his lover.

“You feel so good,” Tetsurou whispered, “you’re doing so well.” Kei whimpered, palming his cock. Pre-cum flowing steadily onto the sheets beneath them, the man’s cock swelled against his prostate. His body shaking, shuttering as he tipped over the threshold and came with Tetsurou’s name on his tongue. “That’s my boy. That’s my perfect omega,” he cooed, grinding his teeth together. Pushing himself all the further into that hot wet heat, cumming in the condom.

They collapsed into a pile of sweat, cum and panting.

“You’re a sap,” Kei groaned, face smushed into the pillow he had been clinging to. Tetsurou chortled, rolling them over to their sides, gentling finding a position for them to wait those thirty minutes that’ll take for his knot to dissipate enough to separate.

“I’m _your_ sap,” the Alpha cooed in his reply.

\--

Bokuto and Akashi halted just within the comforts of their apartment. Even from the doorway, the door swinging shut behind them, the place _reeked_ of their activities. Their nostrils flared, eyes widening—growing to a size that was far too comedic for this moment in time. Everything smelt of sex, of an Omega and Alpha coupling. In fact, it smelt like the very action was still continuing (a loud moan answering that question).

Did _they_ make the apartment smell like this while they romped? Or was it just an Alpha-Omega pairing that sent their whole senses aflame.

Nox and Vice appeared around the corner leading to the living room where they had no doubt found their solitude. Their tiny paws padding against the hardwood, running to the Beta with loud cries. Their wails of displeasuring showed just how long they’ve been left alone, alienated to the rest of the house while the couple joined (and continued to mate).

“Hello Kittens,” Akaashi smiled down at them, toeing off his shoes just before scooping them up in either hand and cuddling them to his chest. “Have your Daddies been ignoring you?” he cooed, feeling that paternal instinct for the kittens that had developed quick and sudden. Akaashi cuddled the two to his chest, pressing kisses to their heads. He carried them to the living room, falling onto the couch with a smile and a sigh.

It was good to be home.

Another moan sounded through the wall, a faint hint of music doing _nothing_ to drown out the slam of Kuroo’s headboard against the wall. It was difficult _not_ to be a little happy for his friends locked away in a passionate embrace hidden away behind the crème wall that separated the two groups. It’s been a situation long coming; the build-up had been long, steady. Both working themselves up to the point that _this_ (another blissful cry broke out) was only the logical step.

“They’re really going at it,” Bokuto snickered, joining them on the couch.

\--

They stared at the couple sitting across from them, Kuroo’s nose finding its home under Tsukishima’s jaw. Nuzzling against the marked skin. “Look at how cute these two are!” Bokuto snickered, lips pulled wide. The comment did nothing to part the couple, in fact it seemed to only fuel Kuroo further. His lips parting and teeth meeting the pale flesh of Tsukishima’s neck.

He nipped, holding on to the skin and _pulled_. Releasing the skin just as it seemed to follow him, snapping back into place without a sound. Tsukishima huffed, rolling those rich brown eyes behind his glasses, his pink cheeks spreading down to his neck and ears.

The blond nibbled on a piece of toast; he needed to eat _something_. Anything at that moment despite Akaashi standing in front of the stove cooking. He’d be willing to assume that even with the two slices of buttered toast he’d go for a second helping of _whatever_ the other male was making. Tsukishima couldn’t remember being this hungry outside of his heat cycles.

“Did you call in sick?” Akaashi inquired, slowly stirring the concoction with a smug little smirk growing on his lips. Kuroo froze, his arms like steel vice grips around Tsukishima’s waist. “I suggest you go to their morning practice and apologize for missing their practice,” his dark eyes twinkled with mirth.

Kuroo groaned; the sound held, growing higher in pitch the longer he held it. “I’m going to smell like sex to all those middle school kids!” he wailed. Tsukishima’s eyes widened, cheeks tinting as his memory sparked—Kuroo worked as a part-time coach for one of the middle school in the area. How could he forget? The Alpha hadn’t gone a week without mentioning something of one of his students.

“And now I have to go to bed in a few hours~ I can’t have that other round of sex—” the blond omega smacked a hand over his lips, glaring with as much venom as he possessed. Kuroo continued to mumble away, no care in the world that his lover had his mouth covered as levelled an impressive glare his way.

\--

True to his mournful groans before dinner, Tetsurou had kept his wondering hands (and his ever attentive penis) to himself. Curling in against Kei’s side with two tiny kittens yowling and climbing all over the pair, making use of the calm to get their revenge for their Papas’ ignoring them in favour to have sex (for those many _many_ hours). “Bed?” the man inquired during the second episode of Criminal Minds playing on the television that Akaashi was so engrossed in.

Bokuto had already turned in for the night shortly after the meal, his loud snoring easily heard through his open bedroom. The other couple’s door attaching to the living room instead of down the hall where Tetsurou’s and the bathroom branched from.

Kei nodded, taking hold of Vice and cuddling her to his chest as he stood. In a brief moment of compassion Kei placed his other hand on top of Akaashi’s head, “we’re turning in. Don’t stay up too late.” His middle and forefinger combing through the feather-soft strands of hair before dropping.

Akaashi’s dark brown eyes shifted from his show (and the subtitles) to Kei then Tetsurou. “Make sure to shower before you leave,” his eyes gaining that mirthful twinkle. Tetsurou snorted, leaning in and planting a kiss on the Beta’s cheek.

“Yeah yeah, asshole. Keep Tsukki company tomorrow and I won’t shove my foot up Bokuto’s ass.” Tetsurou clicked his teeth together in a playful snap, grabbing his other kitten and leaping from the couch before Kei could walk too far ahead.

“I’m telling Koutarou that you kissed me but not him,” Akaashi’s steady voice called out to them as they left the living room. Tetsurou’s chuckles answering. Their relationship, their _pack_ relationship was odd. Not only the fact that three dominate genes were so peaceful together but that it wasn’t _falling apart_ —no one was vying for supreme dominance, their spats were often about who ate the last piece of beef when Akaashi or Kuroo weren’t looking (it was always Bokuto. Always).

Even when both Kei and Kenma would come and go the hierarchy never seemed to shake. Maybe it was also from the effect of not actively having one. Packs didn’t necessarily have to have a hierarchy, though it helped when conflicts would arise—it was mostly an old tradition (back in the days when Omegas didn’t have rights other than as breeding tools and Alphas were very, very snarly). Now-a-days packs were called such due to a close bond between individuals, they didn’t need to _live_ together but it helped.

One would be correct if they wished to refer to it as a _gang_. Either or, that’s what Kei would think. It didn’t really mattered; as long as he knew who his friends were.

They closed the door behind them, dropping the kittens onto the bed before doing their own pre-bed routines. Kei’s included leaving to brush his teeth (and empty his bladder) before changing into a pair of Tetsurou’s pajamas, while Tetsurou’s was strip down to his boxers before brushing his teeth and taking a piss—really, nothing too crazy here. They climb into bed, tucking themselves under cats and blankets (and that crow stuffie) before finding one another. Curling into each other while Nox and Vice pounced, jumping from Tetsurou to Kei and back again.

“What time do you have to be there?” Kei yawned, tucking against Tetsu’s side. His fingers flicking up the covers over the man’s back, sending the kittens into a fit. Pupils blowing wide, their fur sticking up in odd angles as they attacked the movement with tiny needle-like claws.

“They’ll be there at like… _seven_ ,” the man lungs clenched, expelling as much air as possible as he smothered himself into his pillow. His shoulders jostled, faux sobbing into the dirty sheets. “And I forgot to change my sheets,” the man mumbled, both on the same mental length.

“I’ll change them tomorrow. Just get them out and leave them somewhere I’ll notice them.” Tetsurou groaned in confirmation, the activities of the day hanging heavily over them now that they were back in the very bed they made a mess of. “Tetsu,” Kei sighed, eyes opening in the dark. Vice and Nox had migrated to their feet, rolling over them in their efforts to play with their humans.

The Alpha shifted, uncovering his face from his pillows to hum at his lover. “I love you too, Kei.” The blond blushed; he hadn’t even _said_ those words yet and Tetsurou knew. _Damn him_.

\--

_“Mereeeeeewwww!”_

“Vice! Shut up!” Kei hissed, rolling over into the still warm spot. Empty; he had so much room to _stretch_. Arms curling around the stuffed crow that was normally tucked away against the wall, curling around the stuffed animal and settling back into a slumber.

_“Mew! Merrow! Meow! Merrrrrrooowww!”_

Kei sat up, brows angled sharply downwards and a scowl upon his lips. His vision blurred but the bedroom door sat open, the hint of morning light streaming through the crack in the door. The kitten that caused all his problems continued to call out in the hallways, safe from any flying projectiles that Kei might have thrown at the fluff ball.

The other kitten, Nox, lay curled up and purring upon an empty pillow. Clearly content to continue his sleep while his sister went about waking up the house with her cries. Vice started up again; her meows growing longer, louder the longer she went. Kei groaned, scooting over to the side table, grabbing his glasses and returning them to his nose.

As much as Kei hated carpet, the fact that he didn’t whimper and groan at the cold floor was a plus in this situation. Maybe he’d get himself a little carpet rug right by his bed so he didn’t kill his toes a little every damn morning while leaving his warm bed.

He left the bedroom in a daze, stopping when he finally spotted the tiny grey ball of fur. He plucked her up with a sharp _hush_ before carrying her back to bed. If he had been more awake, a little more functional, he would have noted that the shower was on in the bathroom (the very door she stood outside of) and that Tetsurou was still very much home.

Though, in Kei’s sleep hazed mind he wouldn’t have put together that Tetsurou had planned on going to the early morning practice. But that was for another time. A time where Kei would be more awake for… and maybe with some caffeine in him as well.

So, upon depositing his little kitty back to bed and closing the door behind him. Kei had removed his glasses and returned to the comfort that was Tetsurou’s bed. The smell of their sex from yesterday only serving to make him fall even _quicker_ into a slumber.

(If that was even possible)


	3. Smells like Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

Kei woke up to a human-like nose nuzzled against his cheek, snuffling and snorting as the person in question snuggled closer. “Hey Tsukki,” the being spoke, “one of you should _really_ change these sheets. I can smell the cum from my room.”

Kei’s eyes slowly opened, blinking up at the ceiling as the man— _Bokuto_ , it was Bokuto who woke him up from his slumber—continued to cuddle against him. He’d gotten used to it; the constant need for physical contact with _someone_ , he’s had the entirety of winter to get used to the fact that with dating Tetsurou came Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi and all the weird quirks that came with.

Kei was always able to _leave_ when Bokuto’s oddity grew too… well, _odd_ for Kei to handle. The clinging was a hit and miss. If no one else was around to pacify Bokuto than Kei would silently accept responsibility—it was like being a parent in a way. Good practice for when he’d actually _want_ to reproduce, merging both Kuroo and his genes to form a (most likely) salty-as-fuck hell spawn. _Ugh_.

“I was going to do it when I woke up—on my _own_.”

The alpha snickered, “dude it’s like _eleven_. Akaashi wanted to do shit with you when he got home from class and Kuroo is doing… Kuroo _things_. I think he’s gone to stop in to leech off his parents and Kenma for a bit. Maybe get into another fight with his dumb brother.”

Kei snorted. “So I’m torn between spending time with _you_ and sleeping—I’m choosing sleeping.” Bokuto whined, rolling on top of the omega and planking on top of him like a limp noodle. “Bokuto,” the man just whined again, arms worming under the covers that Kei had cocooned himself with and hugging him tight.

“You’re a mean _mean_ Omega~” the man bemoaned. His arms clung tighter, body shifting and pulling the two into a roll. Then another… and another, and another until his feet met carpet and he pulled the tighter man up with him. Swinging him around, carrying Kei and his blankets out of the room like he was a temperamental toddler. “You’re lucky I love you so~~~” The owl sung, hopping down the hall with an annoying spring in his step.

“I don’t love you,” Kei snapped back, eyes squinting from both the light and lack of glasses to clear his surroundings.

“Mean!!” The man wailed again. His thievery continued, the happy little bounce remained. “But I know you _totally_ dig me. I get it. I do. I’ve broken you down and now you’re lashing out. Keiji does the same thing too sometimes, but he loves me too.” That blinding grin was still as bright without Kei’s glasses, still as obnoxious as the man himself.

His deposited Kei on the couch, calling out to him as he ran from the room. Not even checking if his throw (because he did in fact _throw_ Kei at the couch) hit home and Kei was actually on the couch in some way and not… like, a mile from it (and maybe through the window… around the corner… maybe in the hospital). When he returned he came sporting Kei’s glasses, the blond they belonged to only glared (both from annoyance and the fact that _he couldn’t see_ ).

“I come baring gifts!” Bokuto exclaimed holding out Kei’s prized eye hardware (though his sports glasses were a toss-up for that position now).

"Great, now I can see you while I sass you."

The man flopped down on the cushion beside the blond, smiling as he rested his head upon his hand. He resembled Kuroo at that moment; the fond expression, the open face as his gaze swept over him. "Y'know we, and by ‘we’ I mean Akaashi and I, miss you when you leave. It feels weird when you go. I don't know if it's because I'm an alpha and I want to keep you here with us or if it's just a thing that has nothing to do with class."

He ran his hand through his curled blond hair, sighing as he went over what Bokuto said. What he meant. "It could be both," Kei spoke, pulling the covers tighter around himself before leaning over to rest his head on Bokuto's chest. "For all due purpose, I don't like leaving either. And it's not just because I'm leaving Tetsurou."

He could feel him perk up beneath his cheek, his arms wrapping around Kei’s body and pulling him closer. “As much as you like to hide it, you’re a very sweet person.” He didn’t know how to handle Bokuto when he got like this, when the veil of goofiness and hyperactivity was shed and a person with intelligence would emerge from the hole. There were just too many unknown factors that made up Bokuto Koutarou.

Kei snorted, “Don’t share that with the world. I’m trying to maintain a reputation here.”

\--

Akaashi returned home next, his only class for Friday letting out just in time for him to walk into the apartment to the lovely aroma of garlic and ginger. Bokuto’s head appeared from the kitchen opening, “Tsukki’s teaching me to cook!”

Akaashi’s brow furrowed with concern, quickly kicking off his shoes and rushing to the kitchen to see what horrid monstrosity would greet him. There was nothing. Just Tsukishima in the white frilled apron that Akaashi typically wore while making larger meals. It had spots of spilled sauces, stains from blood that belonged to some steak he had cut up for stew one evening, and even batter when Kuroo would cook his deserts.

Tsukishima’s golden brown eyes met his from behind crisp, sophisticated glasses. “You’re back,” he stated, the wooden spoon gripped loosely in his right hand. Stirring the chicken and vegetable stir fry he was creating. It looked to have the fresh peppers and purple onion that he picked up yesterday on his way over, and a concoction of mixed vegetables that they had stored in their fridge. Akaashi could spot the orange of carrots, some zucchini and there was spinach leaves on the side ready to be added with bean sprouts later.

The dark haired male crept closer, looking over and down into the pan. “Looks good,” he hummed inhaling the aromas. “Smells good too,” Akaashi took a step back, pulling his shoulder bag over his head and setting it down on the kitchen chair beside where Bokuto sat. The two-toned haired man puckered his lips, sending him kissy sounds until he caved. Leaning in and pressing his lips to the male’s for a quick and loving peck.

“I figured I should use your vegetables before they go bad,” Tsukishima replied, stirring his concoction again. “I don’t know if you wanted rice or noodles with it—Bokuto wasn’t being helpful.”

“Hey! I changed Kuroo’s sex infested sheets while you were cooking! I’ve done plenty of helping today!” The eldest shouted, smacking the table for an added affect. It served its purpose, making both younger males jump at the noise and glare at him.

“You submitted yourself to that by _volunteering_ after dragging me from bed and declaring that the next three hours were meant for cuddling.” His brown-gold gaze snapped to Akaashi, “Did you know that your boyfriend kissed me?”

“ON THE CHEEK! ONLY ON THE CHEEK KEIJI! KEIJI DON’T YOU LISTEN!”

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, “it matters not _where_ you kissed me. What would Tetsurou do, hm?” They already knew the answer for that. Kuroo didn’t care. Bokuto had gotten drunk once and stuck his tongue down Tsukishima’s throat in front of both partners’ significant others. Neither Akaashi nor Kuroo batted an eye, though their eyebrows raised before both broke out in boisterous laughter at Tsukishima’s expression.

The only spot that tended to be a hard **no** that was established (very early on might I add) is the neck. They don’t touch Tsukishima’s neck (with their mouth, face. Hands are eh, but it happens). It was a mixture of a scenting thing, an omega thing (the whole dominance and submissive part, he gained comfort when someone would nuzzle his neck, it was an erogenous zone that Kuroo liked to tease in sexual moments) and with Kuroo it was very much viewed as someone trying to forcibly steal Tsukishima away from him by not only covering up his scent but that’s where a mating mark (which Kuroo has not placed on him and he won’t until he was _at least_ out of high school) typically went.

All those hickeys and love bites? Yeah, those are just stand-ins for the big permanent mark that’ll eventually scar both his and Kuroo’s neck when they felt that it was time to show off their bond.

Akaashi chortled, “Koutarou. You need to _woo_ an Omega before you kiss them. Just because your charms worked on me, a Beta, does not mean that you can ignore the social norm on wooing an Omega.” He winked down at his pouting lover, “but we’re _teasing_. We all know how affectionate you are. I’m sure the only thing Kei minds is the fact that you woke him up from his slumber.”

Bokuto’s grin immerged again; bright and shiny, like it was there all along. “Yeah?” His large eyes blinked, batting those lashes up at him like some Disney princess to her Prince Charming.

“Of course.”

\--

“You’re being ridiculous,” the bottle blond stated, thumbs flying over his phone’s keyboard. Replying back to the orange haired crow currently enjoying his unexpected extended vacation from school. Kuroo fiddled with the bouquet in his hands, walking up the steps leading up to his door one step at a time instead of his typical two.

“I’m trying to be romantic!” The older male hissed, baring his teeth at his childhood friend. The bouquet of red and white roses held like a lover’s caress in his hands, the paper not even crinkling as he walked. Upon finally reaching his door, the Alpha held it open for his Beta companion, allowing the other through first before following. “I’m home~” he called, voice drawn out in a long sing-song note.

“Living room,” three sets of voices answered. And so, the cat duo joined them with the fateful bouquet of roses and technology. Kuroo quickly tucked the roses behind his back, creeping up to the group torn between looking at their phones and the program playing on the television.

Tsukishima stared at him, thin blond brow raised in confusion when Kuroo cleared his throat. Producing the bouquet and stuffing the plants under his nose, a deep red blush sweeping across his cheeks as Bokuto snorted. “What’s with the flowers?”

Kenma took a seat on the floor with his back pressed to the couch, dragging a pillow from the couch to sit on. “Auntie was watching one of her guilty pleasures and Kuroo saw roses and spent the last two and a half hours researching roses and meanings before going hunting for a florist.”

“Ken!” Kuroo snapped, socked covered foot pushing the tinier male over.

In his defense, Kenma was completely truthful in his admission. Kuroo did go and visit his family, and Kenma’s as well, and he did sit on the couch and watch a soap opera with his mother during his time. And yes, one of the male characters did gift his significant other a bunch of roses.

Seeing that Kuroo was a romantic sap, his mind jumped to Tsukishima. And from Tsukishima came the memory of their night together (which wasn’t hard when he’s been catching people sniff at the air around him all day even though he scrubbed himself raw _four times_ that morning). Was it so wrong to want to spoil his lover?

Of course not.


	4. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of scenting in this one. And I explain a bit about bond-mates and how its different from mates and "significant other" status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this. My exams are finished and I'm out job hunting & doing driving tests. And when I'm not I'm distracted by my UshiTsukkiKuro fic or just working on a really really really long UshiKuro Oneshot (its like 10K now and I only have two smuts in it and I planned to have it just be smut... it seems I had made an error in my ways somewhere). 
> 
> This is the last chapter for this part. Now we jump back to the regular scheduled program.

The big striking difference between High School and University life wasn’t the longer classes, or the new location, it was the fact that they didn’t need to wake up on a Saturday and go to school. And even depending on how you make your schedule you can have _more_ days off than that.

So, like a great friend that Kuroo was, when Kenma had to leave the apartment and make his way back home because it was a school night… well, Kuroo laughed. Really _really_ hard. And loud. But when that passed and Kenma had long since left, the four of them watching _another_ movie on their TV. Another Netflix movie chosen at random while they ate through three bags of popcorn and a bag of chips. The pillows and blankets stripped from the couch and stolen from the linen closet to form a comfortable nest between the couch and television.

Tsukishima was leaving either late Saturday evening or early Sunday morning so he could go to class on that Monday—the day of his departure depended on just how much work he could get done for one of his papers that was due in a week. He didn’t like rushing it all at the last moment (like two _unnamed_ Alphas). But as it stood, he wasn’t going to be working on said assignments so his departure was no doubt scheduled for Saturday evening.

Neither couple wanted to move, to migrate back to their own separate beds when the time grew later and the television darkened and finally clicked off from lack of use. Akaashi lay between his Alpha and the Omega of the group, playing his cliché role of go-between literally. That, and he didn’t think that Tsukishima would appreciate Bokuto rolling onto him in the middle of his slumber.

All were aware of Tsukishima’s mighty hatred for waking in the morning—though it didn’t stop them from simply _not caring_. But Akaashi was not an idiot nor did he have some death defying luck to draw to. “Would you like me to wake you before I start breakfast or when it’s ready?” he questioned, weaving his fingers with Bokuto’s. Snuggling into the mass of pillows and blankets, and now both Tsukishima and Bokuto’s legs (and Bokuto’s arm as well).

Tsukishima grunted, shivering when Kuroo blew against the back of his neck before smacking a nice wet peck to the very spot. “The latter one.” He released a giggle, flinching away from the next kiss to brush against his sensitive neck. It was an uncontrolled response; as much of a turn on it was to have his neck kissed, it was sensitive to the touch and that in extension meant _ticklish_. Something that Tetsurou used to his advantage in more than one way. “Tetsu no.”

“Tetsu yes!”

The wet smacking grew louder in that dark living room. The sound so lewd for an action withholding any intention of furthering any intimacy. And certainly Bokuto’s snickers only fueling his bro on, only making the other lick his lips between each peck and slobbering all over the back of Tsukishima’s neck. Licking at the column of flesh for no reason other than to gross out his bond-mate.

“You’re gross. Have I told you that recently?” the blond male in question snapped finally. Pushing his lover away from his assault and wiping away any evidence (with what Akaashi could only assume was a scowl).

“Grossly in love with you?”

Akaashi and Tsukishima groaned. “Duuddde~ That was so fucking smooth,” Bokuto snickered, the arm holding Akaashi disappearing for a moment.

“I know, right?” They high fived somewhere above them. Bokuto’s arm returning to its place wrapped around Akaashi, and Tsukishima shifted to better situate Kuroo and himself in their normal sleeping placement—Akaashi couldn’t say, all he knew was that those two slept cuddled up when they’d nap in a place where he could observe. Pressed as close as possible while clothed, long limbs wrapped around the other so one (or both) didn’t roll away in their sleep.

It was cute. It reminded him how Bokuto would cling—like a backpack or a sloth.

The four bid each other a quick _good-night_ before falling silent where that very silence lulled them into a peaceful slumber.

\--

He woke to the clang of pots and pans, of someone moving in the kitchen. The curtains had been left open and sunlight streamed into the room, blinding the poor boy as he stared up at the ceiling mourning his loss of sleep. Questioning the sanity of the world and just how cruel it could be.

Who was even awake at a time like this?

Kei glanced between the two Alphas on either side; Kuroo’s face pressed as close as possible to the scent glands located along the underside of his jaw and ear, and Bokuto lay spread out with three blankets all to himself. So it was Akaashi who was missing—it was _Akaashi_ who woke him up.

“Fuck,” Kei groaned exasperated, turning into the man holding him and burying his face into that mess of black hair. “Tetsu wake up,” he nuzzled against the crown of hair, down to the man’s ear before nipping it. He bit again when he felt the boy in question stirring; slowly coming to from his sleep as Kei continued to nibble on his earlobe.

Tetsurou groaned, shying away from the blond’s mouth. “Mm baby, stop. Too tired for dis.” He clung to the younger tighter, holding on for dear life as Kei froze. Frowning down at the other so comfortable in returning back to sleep while _he_ was wide awake now.

“So _you_ don’t want to have _sex_.”

Tetsurou’s eyes fluttered open yet again, golden eyes staring up at him between half-mast eyelids. “Don’t tease me Kei,” he pouted, rolling into the blond. Burying his nose against those scent glands located along the underside of his jaw. He could feel him huff and puff against his skin, scenting for his arousal.

He wasn’t going to find it, Kei wasn’t exactly _rearing to go_. Not yet. “I’m not aroused yet. But if you _wake up_ then yeah, I _will be_.” He snapped, tangling his fingers in those unruly ebony locks. “So _fuck me_ , Alpha.” The man growled, the rumble building low in his chest at the dig of his status—at the call for a dominate partner. Tetsurou spurred into action, pushing off their living room nest of pillows and blankets with Kei’s long limbs wrapped securely around him.

Stepping over a still sleeping Bokuto, Tetsurou carried off his prize back to their bedroom, ignoring a chortling Akaashi who could just _taste_ the lust radiating from Kuroo as he passed. “Use protection,” he mumbled, teasing them in his own special little way.

\--

Tetsurou snuffled, nose buried and pressed against the scent glands beneath the blond’s jaw, licking over the flesh of his neck as they waited for the bullet train to arrive at the station. Kei was taking the express route back home after his parents deposited a little more money into his account so he could make it home for dinner. They hadn’t seen him for _days_ and his mother would no doubt open up with an inquisition as soon as he stepped within scenting distance.

He _reeked_ of sex. It didn’t matter how many times he tried to wash the smell from himself, not when Tetsurou was so driven to have him _remain_ smelling like they spent the whole time rolling about in the sheets like a couple of horny, newly mated, teenagers—the mated part was a stretch. They were bonded.

There was a very large different between the two.

Some liked to compare it to marriage and engagement but with a more psychological and biological tying than the exemplars. Marriage in their society was used in a way of making their bonds seen as legal to the state—legally changing names for example. It was more for legal reasons and the wedding was often a show. A show of status, maybe, a show of the mated pair’s love, more often than naught was the case.

Bonded, and bond-mates, were the set after courting. It was after the ‘dating’ aspect. It was the part where those two individuals would begin to feel like a team—a whole rather than two separate people. Where strong emotions may become leaked into the other if it those feelings were important to one of the individuals; immense sadness, excitement and joy, even anger and fear.

Mating, at least between an Omega and Alpha, saw to shared heat cycles. Those emotions from before were much easily read (if both of their parents explanations were to go from). And the _Mark_. That very visible mark on both party’s neck and/or shoulder that claimed them for all to see. An old tradition that never seemed to have left; never really _thought_ to need to change either.

The only thing consistent throughout all those stages was that even lingered scent of your partner. That smell mixed within your own. A hint, a taste, which only grew the further the relationship progressed.

They’d reek of each other for weeks—of their newly consummated bond.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Tetsurou mumbled against his throat. Mouthing over his pulse, sucking one new mark to his pale flesh.

Kei hissed, clenching his eyes. “Then visit me soon.” He had the season starting again, his new team to play with in tournaments. He’d be too busy to return again, though his family had the money for him to purchase a few more tickets right at this very moment. “See if we can get away with having sex in my room now,” the high school student pursed his lips, musing over the thought.

It would be rather nice to have the scent of Tetsurou and his coupling remain with him when the Alpha had to return to Tokyo. Said Alpha purred, “mmm kinky.” He licked over his pulse again, breathing in another lungful of his scent.

The couple tense, limbs locking around each other when the train squealed to a halt. Pulling away slowly once the doors opened and others slowly trickled in. “It’s your turn to visit,” Tetsurou nodded, licking his lips. Leaning in for a brief kiss goodbye—just a peck, or Kei’ll miss his ride.

“’Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you.” Both stated at the same time, blushing. Tetsurou cupped the back of his neck, itching at his hairline. “I’ll call you, kay?” Kei nodded, clutching his bag as he retracted from the man’s hold. He couldn’t help but shyly grin at the Alpha when he spared him one final glance before boring the train.

You couldn’t blame him for grinning though; Tetsurou was waving madly with both arms, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he bellowed out his undying love for him and his wish for him to have a safe trip home.

Kuroo Tetsurou was a sap, but he was _Kei_ ’s.


End file.
